Baba
by Bela F
Summary: Você não acreditou, você nem me olhou. Disse que eu era muito nova pra você, mas agora que eu cresci...


_**Baba**_

-

Quem o viu, quem o vê.

O grande gênio Hyuuga Neji, agora aqui comigo. Mas dessa vez, não é dele o controle.

É meu.

O tenho em minhas mãos e ele não consegue se afastar. Como se ele quisesse muito. Me sinto a adulta e sensata. Ele parece ter chutado o pau da barraca. Jogou todos as tradições e bons costumes para o alto, sem falar do pudor.

_Tudo começou aos treze_. Meu corpo iniciava sua formação de curvas. Meus seios cresciam, mas ainda me sentia uma tábua de passar roupa. Hinata-one-chan sempre me dizia para ter calma: _''Está crescendo, Hanabi-chan. Não ficará com o corpo de uma menininha para sempre.''_ dizia. E quem disse que eu queria esperar? Como o conquistaria se meu corpo era reto e meu rosto lembrava o de uma boneca? Não me levaria a sério NUNCA.

Adorava treinar com ele. Contava as horas para chegar minha vez. Sempre depois da One-chan, claro. A atenção do Nii-san sempre estava voltada para ela. Dever ou desejo? Apesar de saber que papai o ordenou coodernar o treinamento dela, sabia que, no fundo, Nii-san gostava da One-chan. O único motivo de pena que sentia dele era nesse sentido. Hinata-one-chan gostava daquele tal de Naruto. Um loiro bonito, mas meio abobado, muito forte e bondoso. Claro, essa última parte por conta de minha irmã. Nunca levei fé num relacionamento mais íntimo entre Naruto e Hinata. São demasiadamente diferentes. Diferenças são legais, concordo, mas ao nível daqueles dois? Impossível!

Enfim, como toda garota de trezes anos, inexperiente e apressada, fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Tentava puxar conversa, mas com o tempo aprendi que o ÚNICO modo de fazê-lo me notar, seria me tornar uma ninja ao seu nível, me dedicando plenamente aos treinos. Ele não me elogiava com frequência, não passava de um: _''Bom, mas pode fazer melhor.''_. Que ódio! Nada está bom para ele. Eu tentava, mas era... era jovem demais. Não queria treinar! Queria que ele me deixasse chegar bem perto. Ou, melhor ainda, que ELE chegasse bem perto de mim, e me proporcionasse a primeira sensação de um beijo.

Uma vez, o vi sozinho. Estava polindo uma kunai, e parecia concentrado no que fazia. Me aproximei devagar, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, me perguntou carrancudo, ainda sem me encarar e sem parar o que estava fazendo:

- _O que você quer?_

Admito que naquele momento me intimidei, mas não desisti do meu objetivo. Estava ali para dizer a Neji o que sentia. Era o certo a se fazer. Né?

Para quê?

Devia ter guardado meus sentimentos idotas para mim mesma. Evitaria a resposta direta e cruel do Nii-san:

- _Você é muito nova para mim, Hanabi. Não passa de uma pirralha. _

E finalizou com um sorriso esquisito, que não demostrava nem humor nem reprovação, apenas superiodade.

Não preciso dizer que senti desejos suicidas de desaparecer da face da Terra. Não sabia se chorava ou se me espancava. Não sabia se era raiva ou se era tristeza. Só sabia que doía.

_Troquei meu primeiro beijo aos quartoze_. Konohamaru e eu ficamos muito amigos, e depois de um tempo, acabou rolando. Foi esquisito. Primeiro pelo fato dele ser meu amigo, e segundo, porque ele não era Neji. A cada mês ficava mais encorpada e meu rosto transformava-se. Meu sorriso estava diferente, mas não sabia definí-lo. Meus cabelos já cobriam meus ombros e eu já estava mais alta.

Passava horas na frente do espelho me olhando de todos os ângulos possíveis, procurando imperfeições, e, se achasse alguma, tratava logo de consertar. Me exercitando, hidratando pele e cabelo. Hinata-one-chan me ensinava os truques para me embelezar. Ela sabia que meu coração estava inquieto a muito, e me ajudava, mesmo sem saber por quem era. Queria respeitar meu silêncio. Não que eu não confie em minha irmã mais velha, mas na época não queria que ela me repreendesse por estar apaixonada por nosso primo. Não era ela mesma quem dizia que nós não mandamos nos nossos coraçãoes e sentimentos? Então, que culpa eu tinha?

Decidi não desistir. Não tinha dúvidas de que era bonita. Os meninos, e até alguns homens, não me deixam duvidar de minha feminilidade e charme. Para uma pré-adolescente, estava ótima. E novamente me rejeitou, mas dessa vez, ao invés de pirralha, me chamou de fedelha.

Engoli mais uma reijeição e uma ofensa. Sim, me chamar de fedelha e pirralha era onfensa, sim! Intimamente, dizia a mim mesma que o perdoava, sem nem ao menos ter me pedido desculpas. Era uma criança num corpo fatalmente em formação.

_Finalmente quinze!_ Ninguém havia me dito que ter quinze anos era tão maravilhoso! Me sentia renovada. Já era uma das melhores kunoichis menores de idade da aldeia, e uma das mais bonitas também. Agora sim estava satisfeita com meu próprio corpo. Sentia-me mais mulher, mais sedutora. Meus cabelos terminavam em minhas costas. Minha pele assemelhava-se a mais pura e alva seda. Meus lábios estavam levemente carnudos, como os de Hinata-one-chan. Meus olhos já não transmitiam a pureza de uma menina. Ainda não possuía os seios tão fartos como os de minha irmã, mas eu chegaria lá. Minhas pernas estavam torneadas e bonitas devido ao meu esforço nos treinamentos.

Foi nessa idade que comecei a dar trabalho. Bem, na verdade não muito, pois se andei dandos uns beijos na boca, ninguém ficava sabendo mesmo. Era espertinha e já sabia como deixar os garotos comendo em minha mão. Era provocar e depois esnobar. Adorava fazer isso. A sensação era deliciosa. Queria convencer a mim mesma de que não era por ele, não era por Neji que fazia isso. Como uma espécie de treinamento. Não era Neji quem sempre dizia que treinar duro garante o sucesso? Então. Só estava seguindo o conselho do Nii-san, como uma boa e obediente discípula.

Os treinos estavam mais interessantes. Meus movimentos, apesar de precisos, eram graciosos. Notei que Neji percebia isso. E exatamente por essa razão, o provocava, mas mesmo assim, levou muito tempo para que ele me olhasse com um mísero interesse.

Ao final de um desses treinos, me aproximei devagar, me rebolando como uma gata.

_- Como me saí?_

_- Melhor. _- respondeu simplesmente sem nem ao menos me olhar, terminando de guardar as armas que usamos durante o treinamento.

Revirei os olhos e puxei seu braço o forçando a me encarar:

_- Ainda sou uma fedelha?_ - perguntei séria. Dessa vez poderia ser diferente, mas só se ele pegasse leve, o que, sinceramente, achei meio difícil de acontecer.

Ele revirou os olhos perolados para depois me analisar por uns segundos:

-_ Não uma fedelha. -_ não percebi meu sorriso ao ouví-lo - _Uma ninfeta._

Do mesmo modo como meu sorriso inesperadamente surgiu, desapareceu.

- _Ninfeta? - _a raiva me possuía enquanto a palavra saía de meus lábios - _Você me paga! _- e saí batendo o pé, e quando me dei conta da infantilidade, me virei, só para vê-lo riscar um sorriso de lado, superior. Enpinei meu queixo e saí andando como uma pessoa normal e crescida faria.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, bati a porta de correr com força, mas não suficiente para quebrá-la, o que foi uma pena, pois quebrar alguma coisa, até mesmo alguns ossos, me ajudaria muito naquele momento. Corri até a cama e me joguei de uma distância considerável. Caí sobre os lençóis, os bagunçando. Fiquei na posição fetal por minímos segundos. A raiva ainda percorria meu corpo e eu precisava extravazá-la de algum jeito, senão explodiria. Capturei um dos travesseiros e cobri meu rosto com ele. Iniciei uma sessão de gritos a plenos pulmões sobre a peça que os abafava.

_Doces desesseis._ Ainda melhores que os quinze. Quem foi que falou que crescer era ruim? A cada ano você descobre coisas novas, e por mais que as surpresas futuras sejam ruins, sua vida não acaba por causa delas, pelo contrário, recomeçam uma, duas, três, inúmeras vezes. Esse é o grande lance da vida. Saber viver.

Nunca deixei minha paixão por meu primo transparecer para ninguém, e ele parecia não se importar nem um pouco se era ou não um segredo. Agradecia internamente por isso. Não gostaria que as pessoas soubessem que eu havia levado tantos foras dele. Qual é, eu tenho noção de que ele é mais velho e tudo, e não queria ser taxada de... ninfeta. No fundo, será que é isso mesmo que eu era? Um ninfeta? Discordava, mas tinha minhas dúvidas. Não fazia por diversão ou para inflar meu ego, mas sim por gostar dele. Eu era apaixonada, admito! Sem me envergonhar, eu admito que me apaixonei, mas se pudesse escolher, não me apegaria assim à NINGUÉM! Amor deveria ser uma coisa saudável, certo? Errado! Pessoas teimosas e destemidas como eu não amam de modo saudável!

Somente nessa idade considerava meu corpo perfeito. Deixei que meus cabelos crescessem caindo como uma cascata castanha escura até minha cintura. Finalmente meus seios cresceram. Estava adorando meu próprio sorriso. Havia um toque angelical, à mesma proporção em que havia um toque dissimulado, cheio de malícia.

Doces desesseis. Nunca me esquecerei. A partir daí meus encantos começaram a atingí-lo. Finalmente! Mas ainda assim não o fez se aproximar de mim. Seu olhar perolado, ao encontrar o meu, se perdia. Eu via. Trocávamos olhares longos, que eram interrompidos pelo próprio Neji, que parecia despertar para a realidade ajuizada.

_Mas agora, aos dezessete..._

Seu olhar queimava sobre o meu. Sua pele clavama pela minha. Sua boca tinha sede da minha. Seu corpo desejava o meu.

Estava banhando-me nas termas da Bouke. Sabia que na vinda ou na saída acabaria me encontrando com ele. Só não contava que a sorte estava comigo. Ouvi a porta de correr abrindo e virei-me, esperando uma das servas, que provavelmente me perguntaria o que fazia ali e eu muito educada responderia que gostava dos sais de banho das termas da Bouke. Minha pele reagia muito bem a eles. Devo admitir que a surpresa no primeiro segundo fez meu coração disparar, e senti vontade de cobrir minha nudez, mas já estava com os braços sobre meus seios, submersa até a cintura e de costas para a porta. Meus cabelos caiam molhados por minhas costas. Por sorte, meu olhar não demonstrou a supresa ao ver Neji na porta, estático. Sorri docemente para ele, como se o tivesse encontrado em qualquer outro lugar, menos nas termas, nua.

_- Vai ficar aí parado,_ - perguntei com a voz mais feminina - _Nii-san?_

E depois dessa, pude acompanhar com prazer a transição de suas feições hipnotizadas para a formação de um sorriso riscado, malicioso, daqueles que me faziam sentir calor. Fechou a porta de correr e, a passos lentos começou a despir-se de seu quimono branco. Virei-me novamente, para evitar que ele visse o leve rubor em minhas bochechas, mas o sorriso não desapareceu de meus lábios. Ouvi seu corpo entrar suave na água, e senti a agitação nela. As pequeninas ondas viam em minha direção. Antes de cogitar a idéia de me virar para encará-lo, senti um arrepio, resultado de seu nariz tocando meu ombro e subindo pelo meu pescoço. Se meu coração bateu forte antes, agora perdera totalmente o controle dentro do meu peito.

Virei-me antes que ele pudesse começar a beijar minha pele. Nos olhamos. Como sempre seu olhar ardendo no meu. Por baixa d'água, suas mãos envolveram minha cintura e me puxaram para si de um modo um tanto apressado, mas não bruto, e por instinto, minhas mãos espalmaram-se sobre seu peito nu, evitando o baque entre nossos corpos. Mas não foi o suficiente para evitar que a eletrecidade percorresse por nós dois. Ele se aproximou devagar, e por mais que eu quisesse, se é que eu realmente queria, não poderia me afastar. Ao tocar meus lábios, o castiguei inicialmente, rosçando meus lábios aos dele. Quando finalmente o beijo intensificou-se e sua língua invadiu minha boca com pressa, enlancei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço másculo, e seu abraço em minha cintura ficou mais forte. Ao mesmo tempo, nós trouxemos o outro para mais perto.

Ele me pegou no colo, e enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas. Beijava meu pescoço com sofreguidão, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, adorando a sensação que ele me proporcionava. O volume entre as pernas dele me tocara enquanto eu beijava seu queixo, ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava suas costas e ombros. Voltamos a nos beijar, mas dessa vez estávamos desesperados um pelo outro. Suas mãos experientes acariavam minhas costas, descendo até minha cintura. Era tudo o que eu sempre quiz. Estar em seus braços, sentindo sua pele quente sobre a minha.

Neji foi meu primeiro amor. Chorei e sorri. O amei e o odiei. Essa história poderia resumir a vida de uma adolescente normal, mas não sou uma adolescente normal. Não mesmo! Qualquer uma de minhas amigas daria tudo para estar em meu lugar. Sendo beijada e acariciada por Hyuuga Neji, mas não sou uma delas. Herdei o maior dos dotes dos Hyuugas, algo que Neji, de tanto desmontrar para mim, acabou inconscientemente, é claro, me ensinando:

_Orgulho._

E com o sorriso mais vitorioso do mundo, o afastei com certa força. Ele me encarou confuso e logo quis saber:

_- Qual é o problema?_

_- Nenhum, nii-san._ - respondi me soltando dele, voltando a me sustentar com minhas próprias pernas.

_- Então..._ - ele sorria e se aproximava devagar, como um predador - _por quê parou?_ - tentou tomar meus lábios novamente mas sem sucesso, pois virei meu rosto.

Ele se afastou para me encarar ainda mais confuso e pude perceber, através de suas feições, que seu humor estava mudando quando seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais belo com a raiva se acumulando. Adorava ver aquele rosto raivoso. Senti vontade de me pendurar em seu pescoço novamente e quase tive uma recaída.

_Quase!_

_- Tá bem, Hanabi._ - rendeu-se - _O que você pretende com tudo isso?_

_- Nii-san,_ - tombei minha cabeça - _sua desconfiança me ofende, sabia?_

Num momento vi seus olhos estreitarem-se e no outro, o vi em minha frente, sua boca à centímetros da minha e suas mãos envoltas em meus braços, num aperto forte demais.

_- Ninguém nunca te ensinou a não brincar com fogo?_ - perguntou-me, seus olhos ardendo de raiva. Admito que senti um pouco de medo, mas esse medo não era mais forte que meu desejo por ele.

Me aproximei novamente e roscei meus lábios nos dele para depois morder-lhe o lábio inferior suavemente, e na segunda vez, o mordi com mais força. Beijei brevemente sua boca e fiz um caminho de beijos até sua orelha, e lhe sussurrei:

_- Perdeu essa lição também, não é mesmo?_ - e mordi sua orelha - _Mas como sou uma boa menina, eu te ensinarei._ - ele não percebeu meu Byakugan ativado e muito menos o preparo de meu Punho Gentil mirando seu abdômem definido.

Ele urrou com a dor, mas sobreviveria, afinal ele ainda era Hyuuga Neji. Me direcionei à borda e saí da água. Me enrolei em minha toalha, que assemelhou-se a um vestido extremamente curto, e voltei-me para meu primo ainda na água.

_- A criança cresceu._ - disse, imitando o olhar de superiodade que ele sempre direcionava à mim - _Mas não quer dizer que você não possa me olhar._ - lhe dei uma piscadela e percebi sua raiva aumentando à medida que meu sorriso, repleto de malícia e vitória, tornava-se mais e mais largo.

Me direcionei até a porta de correr e a abri. Ao sair, antes de fechá-la novamente, voltei-me para ele e lhe mandei um beijo de modo nem um pouco inocente. A fechei com vontade e me puz a caminhar, de toalha, até a entrada da Bouke, com minha linhagem ativada para evitar um encontro constrangedor com qualquer membro do clã.

Com algum custo, consegui chegar ao meu quarto, entrando pela janela como uma ladra. Fiz questão de manter meu sorriso, mas eu acho que mesmo que eu fizesse um esforço, ele não desapareceria de minha face. Ao me jogar na cama, sem me preocupar em me livrar daquela toalha e vestir logo uma roupa, um filme parecia rebobinar em minha mente e eu estava adorando aquilo. Meu ego inflamava a medida que respirava sorridente. Aquele dia fora um dia de vitória, definitivamente, e faria questão de fazer Neji-nii-san se lembrar desse dia para o resto de sua vida.

O dia em que eu, Hyuuga Hanabi, o tive em minhas mãos. Me desejando com todas as forças. O dia em que o gênio Hyuuga se rendeu à mim, ignorando totalmente a imagem que carregava de mim desde que me declarei pela primeira vez. Uma _pirralha/fedelha/ninfeta._

Quem o viu, quem o vê.

A caçula de Hiashi, a irmãzinha de Hinata. Ninguém diz que meus talentos podem ultrapassar expectativas. Mas agora, Neji-nii-san pode afirmar que sim, eu posso, com toda a certeza, é claro, se seu orgulho permitir, o que acho mais difícil de acontecer do que qualquer outra coisa. E não pretendo parar por aqui, afinal, não quero perder nenhuma oprotunidade de fazer com que meu primo se arrependa amargamente do dia em que me desprezou e arrasou meu coração, que só tinha amor. Desprezou o amor que era dele! E, sinceramente, acho que será dele por um bom tempo, até alguém realmente especial chegar para mim. Enfim, tudo o que aprendi, ele me ensinou. A frieza, a vingança. É muito fácil ensinar essas coisas ás crianças, principalmente quando elas prestam a atenção e se esforçam ao máximo para chamar a atenção de seu mentor. Mas crianças aprendem rápido.

Crianças crescem.

Quem _me_ viu, quem _me_ vê.

* * *

Há umas semanas atrás, eu participei de um festival de dança, e ''Baba'' da Maria Gadú foi a música de uma das danças!

Me apaixonei por essa música e me inspirei.

Essa é minha primeira fic sobre esse casal que, sinceramente, não é um dos meus preferidos, mas achei ideal para a música.

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado!

REVIEWS! *-*

Quem não adora reviews ?!

Mil beijos!


End file.
